Skies in Space
by Snow-hime
Summary: The Alliance of Planets is looking for potential allies against the Queen of the Crown. The inhabitants of Planet KHR27, a former colony of Earth, seems to be an obvious choice. The only problem? The people are all descended from criminals sent off planet. Tsunayoshi Sawada is one of the Skies sent to represent their planet. The Queen won't know what hit her.


**A/N: Takes place in the same universe as Vongola Ranger but can be read separately. Just think of KHR27 as a space Australia, originally meant to house criminals Earth no longer wanted to deal with. Not everyone is a criminal, but everyone has criminal ancestors. And deal with dangerous beings with a calmness that baffles off-worlders.**

 **Yep, this was one of my KHR Ideas. Expect a lot of cameos from different alien species. I grew up on watching sci-fi, I was going to write the genre eventually. *sweat drop***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Galaxy Rangers or any creatures/species borrowed from other sci-fi series.**

* * *

 **Skies in Space: The Tri-Ni-Sette Representatives Arrive**

* * *

 **Note:** The following files are on recent recruits from the planet KHR27. Planet is inhabited by humanoids with the ability to manipulate "flames," using different items as conduits. As a sign of good faith, they have sent a representative from their strongest families. These families are the Vongola, Gesso and Giglio Nero. These individuals are known as Skies, akin to royalty on their planet. In their culture, sending Skies is a sign of tremendous faith that we hope to return in the future. Listed below is basic information on these recruits.

 **1\. Tsunayoshi Sawada (Vongola)**

 **Age:** 17

 **Flame Type:** Sky, no secondary

 **Appearance:** Short brown hair, brown eyes. Short but surprisingly well-built.

 **Special Skills:** Infamous for magnetic charisma that can reform even former enemies, also skilled in close combat. Suggested placements are as a field officer or diplomat.

 **2\. Valentina LaGuardia (Gesso)**

 **Age:** 21

 **Flame Type:** Sky, Mist secondary

 **Appearance:** Long platinum blonde hair and violet eyes. Thin frame, average height.

 **Special Skills:** Specializes in information retrieval and infiltration, uses Mist flames to create illusions. Suggested placements are as a field officer or undercover operative.

 **3\. Bernardo Durante**

 **Age:** 15

 **Flame Type:** Sky with Sun secondary

 **Appearance:** Buzz cut brown hair and hazel eyes. Bulky frame, tall.

 **Special Skills:** Known for physical strength and healing abilities. Suggested placement as medical officer.

 **Additional Notes:** Planet is currently being evaluated as potential allies against the Queen, could possibly be targeted in the future. These individuals must be given five days leave per month to "reconnect" with elements that they are bonded to. Possible health risks include extreme stress, physical pain, and momentary loss of sanity. Individuals are to be isolated until an element is present to calm their state of mind.

 **Galaxy Rangers Headquarters, Alliance of Planets Against the Queen**

* * *

Even though the transporter the trio boarded wasn't small, Bernardo would admit to feeling claustrophobic. And who wouldn't? He was in the same ship as Tsunayoshi Sawada, son of CEDEF leader Iemitsu and currently the most powerful Sky on their planet. Next to him was Valentina LaGuardia, cousin to the Mad Sky Byakuran of Gesso. She was just as crafty as that man, especially since she had a Mist secondary. Not the type of person you would want to meet in a dark alley. At least with Clouds they didn't play mind games.

Valentina was on her holopad, pushing back the urge to pick on the Giglio Nero representative. She was surprised that she had been chosen to represent her family, especially since she decided to leave it the moment someone tried to assassinate her. She wanted nothing to do with her cousin and gathered her own guardians out of necessity, some being off-worlders. Behind her smile was the mind of a tactician, she always seemed to be two steps ahead. She might not have had Vongola Intuition, but her knowledge of body language and the mind worked to her advantage.

And Tsunayoshi? He had such a charisma about him, it was difficult to be hostile towards the teen. He had one of the most accepting Skies, allowing him to befriend many types of people. To his family's amusement, these people were usually violent and quite possessive. He had been offered the position of Vongola boss but refused, allowing one of his cousins to rule. Xanxus still complained that his brothers still needed "training wheels" to rule.

"How long do you think the kid is gonna last until he cracks?" Valentina snickered, Tsuna sighed. "LaGuardia-san, we need to stick together. We'll be the only people from our planet on the base. That means no pranks." Valentina sighed, there went one source of entertainment. "Fine, I'll just profile everyone then." She states, swiping at her screen. Tsuna looked over her shoulder to see what she was doing, seeing her on a sudoku app. There was no way he could solve it, numbers always confused him.

"So Durante-san." "Yes?" The boy squeaked, looking like he wanted to become one with the seating. Tsuna sighed. "Do you have any guardians?" Tsuna asked, Bernardo nodded. "A Rain and Lightning. Why are you calling us by our last names?" He asks in confusion, Valentina rolled her eyes. "It's a callback to his Japanese heritage, they're big on the formality stuff. The only time they call people by their given name is if that person is close to them." She says bluntly.

Bernardo shot her a look. "How was I supposed to know?" He demands, Valentina shrugged. "You weren't, I was only answering your question." She says, not even looking up from her holopad. "If I wanted an opinion from a Mist, I would've asked for it." Bernardo snapped, Valentina ignored. Bernardo reined in his anger and smiled politely at Tsuna. "And how many guardians do you have Mister Sawada?" Valentina snickered in the background.

Tsuna groaned. "I have at least one guardian for each element, I seem to draw them in like magnets. One of my Sun guardians is actually a relative of LaGuardia's Sun." Valentina looked up, giving him a small grin. "Reborn right? Aiden hadn't even met the man and still hates him. It doesn't help that Reborn's victims always mistake the poor guy for the hitman and try killing him. That's actually how we met." Valentina comments.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

It was a two-day trip between KHR27 and Earth. The representatives were all assigned a ranger for them to shadow. Bernardo had been assigned to the medical wing as an assistant, much to his relief. Valentina and Tsuna would be field officers due to their combat experience. The base was still mostly filled with humans, they were still new to the Alliance of Planets. The gist they had all gotten of the situation was that there was a Queen, looking for creatures to power her psychocrystals. The woman was tracking down all humanoids and the people of KHR27 might be targeted as well.

There were two Rangers waiting for them: one a red headed woman and the other a brunet man. "Tsunayoshi and Valentina?" The man spoke, his voice booming. Tsuna gave a polite bow, Valentina grinned. "That would be us sir. Looking forward to working with you all." She says, barely able to contain her excitement. "I'm Ranger Zachary Foxx and this is Ranger Niko. Both of you will be joining our team and learning the ropes. We'll be introducing you to the rest of the team."

The rest of the team included a blond superhuman named Shane "Goose" Gooseman and a genius hacker that insisted on being called Doc. Valentina joked that it was probably due to an embarrassing name and laughed hysterically when she hit the nail on the head. Tsuna elbowed her in the ribs, forcing the woman to calm herself. "Sorry about that, after being stuck in a transporter with a moody teen I needed a good laugh." She says, wiping away tears.

Niko noted that their recruits were similar to themselves. The most striking difference was their auras. Most living beings had a small layer of energy that coated their bodies, these two radiated them. Valentina noticed her interest and nodded in understanding. "You really are a psychic. Sky flames are very subtle and usually harmonize with their surroundings, you must be pretty sensitive to notice them." Valentina comments.

"So you all can really use fire?" Doc asks in interest. Tsuna and Valentina shared a silent exchange and nodded. Tsuna put on his special gloves, his hands burning with an orange flame. Valentina had taken out a hilt with no blade, using it as a conduit for indigo and orange flames. "Flames are the manifestation of our will. The stronger the will, the more powerful the flames." Tsuna explained. "There are different elements. Skies are rare and usually lead other elements. It's also possible to have more than one type, like how I have a Mist secondary. A Mist is similar to a psychic." Valentina added.

"Flames often reflect on the user's personality, although some of the stereotypes can be... controversial." Tsuna says with a wince. "Usually Mist, Lightning and Cloud are cast in a bad light. It's not as bad as it used to be, but it still happens." Even as a Sky, people tended to back away when they learned she was a Mist as well.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

The new recruits adjusted well to their new environment. Valentina would visit the medical wing, helping their doctors learn more about the condition of Zachary's wife. She delighted in making Bernardo scream in fright when she'd show up unannounced. Valentina could also be found video chatting with a male Galra on a daily basis, giving the cat-like alien a summary of her day.

Tsuna got along with Zachary's children and often discussed the different models of Android horses and space ships with Shane. Since he had dreams of being a Ranger when he was a child, he tackled any task he was given with enthusiasm. Zachary couldn't wait to bring them along for a real mission.


End file.
